Carta desde el cielo
by dark lady kira
Summary: Bueno, en principio iba a ser un one shot, pero me he quedado con ganas de escribir mas XDDD pasen y lean, lagrimas a tutiplen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amores. Bueno, pues aquí estoy con un oneshot bien, pero bien triste, ahora me ha dado la vena del drama ¬¬ no si es que… En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. Es un song fic, del cual la canción me pertenece totalmente, ya que me la inventé para escribir esto. Es un yaoi, osease chico x chico, así que si no os gusta, daros el piro y todos tan felices, si os gusta, disfrutadlo en la medida que se pueda, muchas gracias a todos.**

Carta desde el cielo…

-No… me siento-suspiro, con la vista nublada, teniendo con una perfecta visión del cielo, encapotado, pero con rescoldos de luz, signo de que pronto se aclararía.

Giro mi cara hacia la izquierda y te veo, intentando contener tus emociones, pero tus ojos son un espejo de ti mismo. Estoy tumbado en el suelo, con una finísima llovizna cayendo sobre nosotros, mojándonos poco a poco. Intento levantar mi mano, pero la tuya me lo impide, alegando que no debo hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sonrío cuando me alzas con cuidado y me abrazas, apoyando tu barbilla en mi hombro. Siento pequeños temblores recorrer tu cuerpo.

-Mírame-musito, pues no tengo voz para más.

Me separas un poco de ti y me miras a los ojos. Yo veo los tuyos, negros como el carbón, pero brillantes por las lágrimas que soltarán en cuanto me vaya. Con un gran esfuerzo, levanto la mano para acariciarte la cabeza, verde como el musgo.

-Marimo estúpido-sonríes tristemente ante mi insulto-, ¿por qué viniste? Era peligroso-.

Alegas estar preocupado por mí, y eso me hace sentir en paz, y feliz, muy feliz, lástima que ya no podamos estar juntos mucho tiempo más. Me acerco a ti y junto nuestros labios, en un último beso, en mi beso hacia ti, mi amor.

Mi consciencia solo está llena de ti, cuando por fin muero, deslizándome suavemente entre tus brazos, deslizando mis labios por tu cuello en una última caricia sensual, burla del destino. Gritas, roto por el dolor, al sujetarme inerte entre tus brazos, con las lágrimas desbordándote por los ojos.

**Among the fog and the mist,**

**I write to you, my love.**

**Don´t cry for me, **

**Here I´m well…**

Abrazas mi inerte cuerpo sangrante contra tu fuerte pecho, llorando con un sentimiento que hasta desde aquí me hace estremecer. Me siento feliz… Feliz de ser querido por alguien como tú. Me tomas en nupcias, intentando pero sin conseguirlo secarte las lágrimas de tu rostro, ya que se confunden con la llovizna.

Vamos hacia donde se encuentran los otros, esperando nuestro regreso, que solo será el tuyo, ya que yo he partido. Nuestro simpático doctor rompe a llorar en el regazo de la morena, que se lleva la mano a la boca. Mi querida pelirroja se abraza a nuestro capitán, el cual llora como un niño… Qué estúpido, con su sonrisa siempre feliz y ahora llorando por un cocinero pervertido. El tirador se acerca, intentando que me dejes en un camarote, pero no me quieres soltar. Hazlo tonto, no puedes llorar por mí, un guerrero como tú no llora nunca.

El cielo se descubre totalmente dejando un hermoso día con un bonito cielo. No lloréis por mí estúpidos, disfrutad de ese hermoso día, yo lo disfrutare junto a vosotros, aunque no me podáis ver. Te sientas en un rincón, apartado de todos, conmigo en brazos todavía, recostándome en tu regazo, mientras con tu camiseta me limpias la sangre del rostro, pecho y manos.

Tengo los ojos abiertos, los cuales te miran sin vida y apagados. Con una caricia, me los cierras, dando un beso a mis párpados.

**You can speak to me, I **

**Will listen to you always**

**That you help and you´ll**

**Never be alone…**

Tus lágrimas limpian mis heridas al caer sobre ellas. No siento lo que me ha pasado, es mejor así. Te derrumbas de nuevo cuando ves mi herida mortal, justo en el estómago. Lo único que siento es no poder volver a cocinar para ti.

Los demás se acercan, pero tú casi ni te das cuenta, atendiendo mi cuerpo. Nami pone una mano sobre tu fornido hombro, pero tú la ignoras, temblando de nuevo, con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de tus ojazos negros. Sacudes el hombro, deshaciéndote de su contacto, ella te mira, con toda la comprensión del mundo en sus ojos, pero decide dejarte a solas conmigo de nuevo, para irse junto al recuerdo de su madre, a llorar en silencio, siendo acompañada por la arqueóloga y por el renito.

Los dos que quedan no saben que decirte para consolarte, pues no tienen palabras ni para consolarse ellos mismos. Miro la cara de mi capitán, parece un niño, con su tristeza tan sincera incluso yo quiero llorar, pero los fantasmas no lloran, cuanto odio serlo ahora mismo.

Al oír su llanto recaes de nuevo, hundiendo tú cara en mi cuello, como hicieras hace unos minutos, cuando todavía podía sentirte, me siento mal por hacerte llorar.

**Don´t cry, my love,**

**I´ll never forget you. Laugh**

**So that I can live in you, **

**If you cry, I´ll die another time…**

Ya casi es de noche, y no me has soltado en todo este tiempo. Hazlo, o mi frio corazón congelará el tuyo, mi amor. Extiendo mi mano transparente hacia ti, pero te traspaso… Tengo ganas de llorar por no poder siquiera darte la última caricia antes de irme. Pero curiosamente, levantas la vista de mi cuerpo, mirando a tu alrededor, aunque al instante vuelves a mirarme. No lo hagas, no quiero que me veas tan lamentable, prefiero vivir en ti como un recuerdo, no como un cuerpo muerto que ni siquiera puede mirarte con todo el amor que siente.

Accidentalmente, una de tus manos toca la empuñadura de tu katana predilecta, al acariciarme el rostro. La miras, con una lágrima prendiendo de tus ojos. No, ni se te ocurra hacerlo, pues en cuanto te vea aquí, te daré la mayor paliza de tu vida.

Acaricias el mango, mirándome a mí, o a lo que era yo, tentado de desenvainarla.

-Ni se te ocurra, estúpido-te grito en el oído.

Miras asustado a tu alrededor, ¿acaso puedes oírme? Musitas mi nombre, con la voz quebrada y rasposa, después de horas sin hablar y llorando.

Con una estúpida esperanza de que puedas oírme te respondo.

**I only ask for ne thing, **

**Live, my love. I´m**

**With you forever. **

**You`re all I want, **

**I`ll love you, forever…**

Sacudes la cabeza, pensando que soy una ilusión, pero, curiosamente has dejado de llorar, mejor así. Me dejas en un camarote, yendo a buscar loco de contento a nuestros nakamas. Cállate imbécil, te tomarán por loco de verdad como lo hagas, los muertos no hablan.

Nami te mira con una sonrisa triste cuando lo dices, con otro par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Te dice que es imposible, pero tu montas en furia y dolor, defendiendo tus palabras con un golpe en la pared, astillándola.

Sales de la cocina, gritando por qué, golpeando todo lo que encuentras, clamando venganza. Estúpido, eres adorablemente estúpido, no te mates por algo que ya ha sucedido, simplemente mira hacia delante, olvidándote del pasado.

Tus nudillos sangran abundantemente, pero no te importa, regresas junto a mi cuerpo, llorándolo de nuevo. Vete ya, olvídame, no puedes vivir con esta angustia todos los días que te quedan. Sin darme cuenta, digo estas palabras en alto, pero tú niegas, y niegas, diciendo que no me olvidarás. Maldito nudo en la garganta que tengo, quiero llorar, o morir del todo.

Chopper ha salido detrás de ti, pero tú ni te has dado cuenta. Pone una de sus pezuñitas en tu antebrazo, y te toma la mano lastimada para curarte. Te dejas hacer sin saber que están haciendo apenas, solo mirándome.

**I´m happy here, still**

**You´re a live, don´t**

**You get with me.**

**The moment will arrive, **

**I`ll wait for you…**

Te quedas solo de nuevo, en vela toda la noche, velándome a mí. Yo no necesito ser velado, duerme. Te acaricio el pelo de nuevo, o al menos lo intento, sabiendo que tú puedes sentirme, o quizá es solo tu subconsciente, jugándote una mala pasada. A pesar de que mi cuerpo está ya como el mármol, te tumbas a su lado, abrazándolo, durmiéndote, entre leves sollozos y temblores. Te dejo durmiendo, yendo a ver a nuestros nakamas, reunidos en la cocina. El pequeño reno está dormido sobre el regazo de Robin, la cual le acaricia la cabeza.

Me desaliento al verlos así, pero es mejor verlos tristes que en mi nuevo mundo, hablan sobre nosotros, sobre lo que harán con mi cuerpo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos, mejor que desaparezca, así te será más fácil olvidarme.

Regreso junto a ti, y velo tu sueño, tumbándome a tu lado, y abrazándote, lamentablemente solo puedo hacerlo ligeramente, no como a mí me gustaría, pero parece que es suficiente para ti, ya que sonríes y suspiras mi nombre.

-Mi marimo estúpido-murmuro, mientras te miro, viendo pasar plácidamente la noche, hasta que apenas quedan unas horas para que amanezca cuando oigo algo. Con una caricia a tu cabello, me levanto, y voy a ver qué sucede. No… no puede ser…

**Don´t cry, my love,**

**I´ll never forget you. Laugh**

**So that I can live in you, **

**If you cry, I'll die another time…**

No, ellos de nuevo no. ¿No tuvieron bastante con mi vida intercambiada que ahora tienen que venir a por ellos?

Vuelvo rápidamente al camarote donde Zoro descansa, gritándole, con la esperanza de que mi voz pueda ser escuchada y no fuese solo una ilusión. Él se despierta con un grito, temblando y llorando, una pesadilla, ojalá esto lo sea también.

-Estáis siendo rodeados, escapad-le grito, todavía está dormido, pero da un bote, mirando a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente va a despertar a los otros, poniéndolos en sobre aviso. Se levantan todos, yendo a cubierta, a ver qué es lo que sucede. Inmediatamente, todos se movilizan, poniendo a punto el barco para escapar, pero Zoro se queda inmóvil, quieto, mierda, los ha reconocido.

-No, no vayas… ¡¡¡ZORO!!!-grito, pero él ya se ha tirado a tierra, katanas en ristre, a enfrentarse a ellos-, estúpido regresa, no puedes hacer nada.

Oigo un grito detrás de mí y veo a mi pelirroja señalando algo a través de mi… o a mi…

Grita mi nombre y se abalanza sobre mí, pero traspasa mi cuerpo, tropezando contra la barandilla.

-¿Qué… qué me sucede?-me pregunto a mí mismo-aprovecho que Nami puede verme, para advertirla-, Zoro, es Zoro, se ha ido contra ellos-.

Ella pone sobre aviso al capitán, el cual va a buscar a Zoro. Lo trae al cabo de un rato, sano y salvo, para mi alivio de fantasma.

Parece que ya no pueden verme, ninguno, excepto Zoro. ¿Qué me habrá pasado antes?

**I dismiss from here,**

**My love. Don´t forget me, **

**I won´t be able to do so.**

**It isn´t a good bye, only **

**Until soon, my love…**

Deseo estar vivo ahora mismo, para poder dar ventaja a mis compañeros de que escapen, no me importaría morir por ellos otra vez. Zoro tiene que ser sujetado por los brazos de la arqueóloga, para no lanzarse contra los otros. Conseguimos salir con el barco a tiempo, pero no hace mucho viento, y no avanzamos casi nada. No, esto no puede acabar aquí, tienen que cumplir sus sueños, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Es mejor intentar escapar tierra a través, mierda, no lo conseguirán. Doy un puñetazo rabioso a la baranda, quedándome asombrado… ¿La he astillado? En el barco todo es silencio. Me vuelvo a ver qué sucede, y me los encuentro a todos llorando y a Zoro mirándome con una llama diferente en sus ojos, con una sonrisa ilusionada y las lágrimas desbordándole los ojos. Miro mi mano, es menos transparente… ¿Qué me pasa? Cojo el remo de emergencia que tenemos… Puedo cogerlo… Un nudo se me forma en la garganta…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Si, ya sé que dije que iba a ser un oneshot, y que iba a ser de estar con el moco tendido, pero no puedo evitar hacer finales diferentes a lo que tenía pensado para esta pareja. U.U Pido perdón a los y las que esperaban llorar a moco suelto con el final trágico de este fic. Lo continuaré la semanita que viene, eso sí, pido una cosa, ¿Cómo lo acabo? Quiero hacer uno de estar llorando mientras se lee… Pero es que me da pena jo… Mas por otro lado, los finales felices, aunque creo que son los mejores, están ya un poco vistos… Espero vuestra opinión, muchas gracias por leerlo…**

**Dedicado al amor que Dansell23 le tiene a Sanji n.n espero que te guste, amiga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nakamas ^^ Después de laaargo tiempo sin escribir, regreso aquí con la segunda y última parte de CARTA DESDE EL CIELO. Espero que os gustara mucho, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me mandasteis, la verdad es que pensaba dejarlo como esta, con Sanji como un medio fantasma, pero me dio penita y voy a complaceros, haciendo que esta encantadora pareja se junte después de tanta lágrima. Escribí una canción para este segundo capítulo, como sabéis, el primero también la tiene, compuesta por mí, pero en esta ocasión, la canción irá al final, y no entre los versos. Este capítulo será narrado... Este capítulo contiene dos puntos de vista, en primer lugar está el punto de vista de Zoro, seguido del de Sanji, y por último el de Zoro también, los cuales están separados por un espacio grande. Como también sabéis, soy un poco negada para los nombres para los capítulos XD Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con la segunda y última parte de: **

**Carta desde el cielo:**

El remo. Puede coger el remo. Lo miro, incrédulo, no puede ser que esté ahí, delante de mí, cogiendo ese trozo de madera. Pensando que solo puede ser una pesadilla, todos lo vemos cómo lo aferra más fuerte, ahora también con la otra mano.

-Sanji-musito, secándome las lágrimas, con el dorso de la mano, levantándome del suelo y tambaleante, acercándome a él-, mi Sanji-lo abrazo, enterrando mi cara en su hombro llorando de nuevo. Oigo un susurro de su parte con mi nombre en sus labios, y me abraza también, aferrándome fuerte. Hago yo lo mismo, temiendo perderlo de nuevo.

Al momento siguiente, todos en la tripulación nos rodean, abrazando a Sanji, llorando con nosotros, felices de haberlo recuperado. No sabemos cómo, pero ha regresado con nosotros.

Un grito bárbaro nos hace volver a la realidad al momento. Giro mi rostro hacia tierra, ahí están, los reconozco, son ellos, los que mataron a Sanji, que inexplicablemente, está aquí ahora, siendo abrazado por mí.

-Malditos-gruño, soltando lentamente a mis compañeros-, ¡malditos!-grito, saltando por la borda, yendo a tierra. Mis katanas han quedado olvidadas en mi habitación, pero casi ni me doy cuenta, podría matarlos a puñetazo limpio.

-¡No!-oigo detrás de mí, seguido de un chapoteo.

Unos segundos más tarde, un delgado cuerpo abraza el mío, por detrás, un cuerpo que conozco perfectamente.

-No lo hagas-me susurra el rubio, suplicándome. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino hacia la orilla, sumergidos en el agua.

-Ellos-sollozo-, ellos te mataron-me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo, llorando de nuevo, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, no haciendo nada por callar mis sonoros sollozos.

Cuela sus finos y largos dedos entre mis hebras verdes, calmándome con susurros, diciéndome que todo está bien. Me lleva de regreso al barco, impulsando con sus fuertes piernas, ayudando yo también. Cuando llegamos al lado del casco del Merry, nos izan con una cuerda, quedando después ambos tendidos en el suelo, rodeados por nuestros nakamas, que de nuevo ayudan a Sanji a sentarse y lo abrazan. El renito es el que más asombrado está de todos, y a pesar de la amenaza, insiste en hacerle un chequeo, bajo las húmedas miradas de los otros, que lloran de alegría. Yo sigo tumbado en el suelo, mirando a Sanji de reojo, no puedo creerlo todavía, ayer por la tarde estaba muerto en mis brazos, y yo lo lloraba, lo limpiaba, pero ahí está. Pero… Si está ahí… ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Con un pesado movimiento, nada característico de mí, me levanto, yendo a mi habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Nico Robin.

-No puede ser-musito. Ahí está, ante mí, el cuerpo marmoleo, blanquecino y sin vida de mi amante-, Sanji-acaricio su pálida mejilla, y, nada más rozarlo, su cuerpo se convierte en un fino polvo blanco, tan fino como arena de coral, y queda apilado en un montoncito encima del colchón. No puedo evitar que mis lágrimas caigan de nuevo, y voy corriendo hacia la puerta, pero ahí lo veo, siendo chequeado por Chopper, sano como una manzana. Regreso junto a mi lecho, acariciando las suaves arenas de su anterior cuerpo.

-Deberías guardarlas, espadachín-san-sugiere detrás de mí una voz femenina.

-Lo haré-asiento, mirándola, con una sonrisa de alegría, la cual me devuelve. Voy hacia el colchón, cogiendo la tela al vuelo, evitando que se escape un solo grano de las cenizas, pero, me falta un recipiente. Me giro, buscando algo, hasta que un brazo aparece en mi hombro, dándome una cajita de madera, bellamente tallada-, gracias-. Tomo la cajita, y la abro, depositando ahí las arenas, y cerrándola, guardándola entre mi faja y mi cuerpo, para no perderla.

Me abrazo a ella cuando salgo de la habitación, estoy tan feliz, tanto que no me importa abrazar a quien sea.

-Estas como nuevo-oigo decir al renito en tono sorprendido, mientras Sanji se levanta.

-No sé lo que ha pasado-musita, pero le entendemos perfectamente.

Robin y yo nos acercamos, entonces el cocinero del amor cruza su azul mirada con la mía. No puedo creer que pueda volver a hacerlo. Me voy a agachar para estrecharlo en mis brazos, pero un estruendo cerca del Merry y una columna de agua provocada por una bala de cañón llama nuestra atención.

Inmediatamente la navegante se pone a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, para huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero sigue sin soplar nada de aire. Mientras Luffy y yo nos dedicamos a proteger a nuestro querido barco de los ataques de los cañones desde tierra, Chopper en su forma humana y Sanji cogen los remos, Robin desengancha las velas y Nami nos dirige a todos.

Corto las balas, para evitar que impacten en el barco, mientras corro por todos lados, tratando de no saltar a tierra a matarlos a todos. El barco apenas avanza, y nos van ganando terreno los muy malditos.

-Voy yo-grito, cuando veo que Luffy estira los brazos para ir a por ellos. Enfundo las katanas en un segundo, saltando y nadando furiosamente hacia la orilla, con un solo objetivo, acabar con todos.

Emerjo de las aguas, desenfundando, y cortando en tres al primero que se cruza en mi camino, manchándome con su sangre, que me salpica. Los hombres retroceden, y desde el barco los oigo llamarme, pero sus súplicas son en vano, hasta que no los mate a todos, no me iré de allí, aun si me matan a mí.

Con velocidad demoníaca me abro paso entre ellos, yendo hacia el que parece el jefe. De repente, siento en mi hombro derecho la mordida del acero.

-Traidor-gruño, volviéndome y cortándole el cuello de un tajo. Me ha atravesado, pero puedo seguir luchando. Desde el barco, a pesar del fragor de la batalla, puedo oír un gemido lastimero de mis compañeros, y un chapoteo-, ¡no!-les grito-, son todos míos-.

A pesar de mis palabras se que vienen en mi auxilio, y con una sonrisa feroz continuo la danza de la muerte. Lo único que no deseo es que Sanji venga. A un grito del capitán de esos malnacidos, los cañones se dirigen contra mis compañeros, que todavía están en el agua. Me pongo enfrente de las grandes balas, cortándolas. Lo que no sabía es que era un simple señuelo, ya que seis disparos más pequeños y agudos se dejan oír, impactando todos en mis brazos y piernas. No me permito el lujo de dar muestras de dolor o flaqueza, sino que sigo protegiendo la llegada de mis compañeros. Miro ligeramente hacia atrás, solo es Sanji, ¿por qué solo él? Miro ligeramente más hacia detrás, ahora lo comprendo.

En cuanto el rubio arriba a tierra, lo protejo sin pensarlo. Una mueca de sorpresa por parte de los rufianes me hace soltar una fiera sonrisa. Sanji estira la pierna hacia arriba, haciendo de soporte. Sonrío de nuevo, desviando balas y demás. En un momento, ya tengo a toda la tripulación tras de mí, dándome apoyo. El reno se acerca a mí, diciéndome que descanse, viendo con horror como la sangre sale de los agujeros y el sablazo que tengo en brazos piernas.

-No-susurro-, tengo que matarlos, a todos-sin inmutarme por el dolor, sigo avanzando a la par que Sanji y Luffy, mientras los otros nos guardan las espaldas, avanzando detrás de nosotros. Nuestro objetivo, a pesar de que nunca matamos a nadie, es matarlos a todos.

Sin que los demás se den cuenta, ya que están en sus luchas, el cabecilla abandona a sus hombres, y sin pensarlo dejo el grupo, discretamente, para ir a matarlo. Lo sigo, a través de la espesura de una pequeña selva, sin perderme esta vez. Ni mi torpeza hará que ese maldito se libre de mí. Pero parece que mi estrella hoy no está de acuerdo conmigo, pues al doblar una gran palmera, lo pierdo definitivamente. Con un gruñido, regreso por donde he venido, la playa donde está luchando no queda muy lejos, me guío por el sonido de la batalla. Aparezco en la linde de la selva, viendo como varios atacan a mi Sanji, eso sí que no voy a permitirlo de nuevo. Corro hacia ellos, cargándome a tres de un tajo, mientras mi amante despacha a los otros dos. Lo abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho, manchando su camisa con mi sangre.

-Creí que te había perdido-musito, acariciando su nuca.

-Deseé que nunca nos separásemos-me dice-, no nos volveremos a separar, marimo estúpido-.

Luffy acaba con los pocos que quedan, y todos se reúnen alrededor de nosotros, gritando de júbilo, y abrazándonos entre todos, felices de estar todos juntos de nuevo. Damos la espalda a la selva, sin saber que el peligro todavía acecha. El sexto sentido se despierta en mí, de forma alarmante cuando oigo unos cuatro silbidos a nuestra espalda. Empujo a Sanji sobre la arena, poniéndome delante de su cuerpo, y entonces, es cuando lo siento.

Cuatro arpones medianos se hunden dolorosamente en la carne de mis hombros y en la de mis costados, asomando por delante. No puedo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor, y caer arrodillado, delante de todos…

Caminamos hacia el Merry de nuevo, creyendo que todo ha acabado. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que estoy vivo… Quizá Robin sepa algo. Siento como Zoro se tensa y me empuja. Trastabillo y caigo hacia el suelo, aunque logro poner las manos para no comerme toda la arena.

-Eh, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-le reprocho. Me giro para darle una patada, pero lo que veo, me deja de hielo, su cuerpo es atravesado por la espalda por cuatro arpones-, ¡NO!-chillo, yendo a por él, abrazándolo cuando cae de rodillas. Solo siento su débil respiración en mi cuello y los jadeos incrédulos de todos los demás.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-gime Nami.

Chopper se acerca inmediatamente a ver las heridas del marimo, pero no puede sacar los arpones, se han enganchado profundamente a su carne, desgarrándola.

-Zoro-sollozo. Siento su mano, ensangrentada, posarse en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él-, prometí que nunca me separaría de ti-le susurro.

-No se te ocurra-me dice al oído con voz rasposa-, tu no me dejaste a mí, mi Sanji-esas son sus últimas palabras, antes de dejar de respirar. Cubro mi boca con la mano, aspirando sonoramente. No, no puede estar pasando todo esto.

Todos están sin palabras… Ha sido tan repentino. Yo sigo abrazando su cuerpo, con la mente en blanco, solo con sus palabras resonando dolorosamente en mi mente, solo eso, su voz, su última mirada dirigida hacia mí, su último aliento sobre mi cuello.

-No-susurro-, ¡no! ¡Prometí estar contigo para siempre, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes morirte!-le grito, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro-, ¡estúpido!-le tomo por los hombros, zarandeándolo, pero dos pares de manos me detienen, son mis chicas.

-Sanji, déjalo-dice Robin, mirando hacia el frente, mientras me abraza-, parece que se han ido, vamos, tenemos que llevárnoslo-se levanta, ayudándome ambas a levantarme.

Ahora que miro alrededor, estamos al lado del lugar donde fuimos a recolectar algo de fruta, antes de que nos atacaran. Me giro para irme con mis compañeros, cuando veo un bulto de forma cuadrada a un lado de la cintura de mi amante. Secándome las lágrimas, avanzo hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Zoro. Le acaricio su verde pelo y su mejilla, para a continuación extraer de su faja una cajita cuadrada. Ante la mirada expectante de los demás, la abro, revelando su contenido: arena fina blanca.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-pregunto, con la voz tomada.

-Son las cenizas de tu anterior cuerpo-susurra la arqueóloga-, creo saber qué es lo que ha pasado… Sanji, haz que Zoro toque esas cenizas-.

Cogiendo un pellizco de las arenas y cogiendo su mano, las deposito sobre la palma, esperando ver qué sucede… Lo que no me esperaba era esto. Todas las cenizas parecen reaccionar, e incluso las que están en la caja parecen envolver al peli verde, al alzarse de la caja. Arremolinándose y quedándose estáticas un momento, al siguiente se meten por las fosas de la nariz de Zoro, arqueando su cuerpo, y ante todos nosotros, da una fuerte bocanada de aire…

Respiro profundo, arqueando mi cuerpo, y abriendo los ojos. Un dolor horrible me recorre y doy tal grito que oigo respingos de susto a mi alrededor.

-Argh, ¡duele, maldita sea!-grito. Miro a ambos lados, viendo las varas de metal aun incrustadas en mi cuerpo, y unas arenas que conozco demasiado bien rodeándome-, mi Sanji-susurro. Las arenas de su anterior cuerpo me acarician, devolviéndome a la vida poco a poco. Cuando estas rozan las varas, el metal se oxida y desaparece, como si nunca hubiese existido, y me curan las heridas provocadas por ellas. Con una última caricia suya, las arenas se disuelven en el aire, y una suave sonrisa se posa en mis labios-, gracias, Sanji-giro mi cabeza, y lo veo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a mi lado-, ven, cocinero estúpido-separo los brazos, invitando a que se abrace.

Se me tira encima literalmente, llorando a lágrima viva, y lo reconforto, acariciando su espalda. Hago un gesto a los otros, que vienen con nosotros, aplastándonos entre risas y llantos felices. Nuestro capitán nos rodea a todos con sus asombrosos brazos, y nos levanta, en un feroz y estrangulante abrazo, sacándonos el aire y las risas.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?-pregunta el doctor, formulando en alto lo que a todos nos ronda por la cabeza.

-Creo-comienza la morena-, que esto tiene una explicación muy lógica-Luffy deshace su férreo abrazo-, Sanji-kun, ¿has comido alguna de las frutas que hayas recolectado?-.

Todos miramos a Sanji, expectantes.

-Sí-responde mi rubio-, comí de la fruta de un árbol que no se encuentra lejos de aquí… Os guiaré-nos levantamos todos, curiosos, y no me pasa desapercibida la sonrisa que está en la boca de Nico.

No andamos mucho, hasta dar con un gran arbusto, del que prenden unos frutos de color gris perla, con curiosas formas y dibujos. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa sale de la arqueóloga, que se acerca presurosa.

-Lo sabía-susurra, con una gran sonrisa, acariciando una de las frutas, que para nuestra sorpresa, se deshace, como si nunca hubiese existido-, chicos-se levanta-, os presento el origen de las Akuma no Mi: las frutas de las segundas oportunidades-nos señala la planta.

-¿Qué?-exclamamos todos a la vez.

-De aquí es de donde nacen las frutas del diablo-nos explica-, el por qué de que se formen las frutas del diablo tiene origen en los deseos de la gente-se gira hacia Sanji-, tú tenías un deseo, que llevabas esperando cumplir, ¿me equivoco?-Sanji niega-, bien, ¿Cuál era tu deseo?-.

-Mi deseo…-vacila algo antes de contarlo, mirándola dubitativo-, mi deseo era permanecer todos juntos...-.

-¿Pero?-inquiere ella.

-Pero sobre todo con Zoro-admite, algo sonrojado, lo que me provoca una risita.

-Exacto, ahí tienes el por qué de tu resurrección. Si Zoro hubiese muerto antes que tú, hubieses muerto inmediatamente después que él, ya que tu deseo era permanecer junto a él. Pero, al morir tú, la fruta te ha devuelto a la vida, pero no era una fruta de resurrección, sino una fruta que ha cumplido tus deseos: permanecer junto a nosotros y permanecer junto a él-.

-Entonces-avanzo un paso hacia ella-, ¿por qué estoy vivo? ¿No se supone que él también debería haber muerto?-estoy confundido.

-No, espadachín-san-niega ella-. Cuando tú moriste, el deseo de Sanji se había cumplido. ¿Recuerdas que te dije de guardar las arenas de su anterior cuerpo?-asiento, bajo la mirada interrogativa del rubio-, si, Sanji-kun. El cuerpo que antes ocupabas ahora no existe, tienes un cuerpo hecho a imagen de tu espíritu, ya que tu espíritu tomó consistencia para que se formase el cuerpo aquí presente-le señala-. Bien, fue el otro cuerpo el que comió y digirió la fruta, ¿no es así? Cuando Zoro tocó tu anterior cuerpo, este se deshizo en cenizas… Cenizas que conservaban tu deseo y restos de la fruta digerida, el espíritu de la fruta, por así decirlo. Zoro recogió las cenizas y las metió en la cajita. Esas cenizas podían ser utilizadas solo una vez más, y solo si una o varias de las personas con las que estaba el deseo eran separadas del resto.

-¿Y tú como sabías que tenía Zoro que recoger las cenizas y yo que hiciese que las tocara para devolverle a la vida?-pregunta Nami. Todos asienten, menos el capitán, que se rasca la cabeza, confundido.

Robin se ríe levemente de ver a su capitán así con esa mueca tan graciosa.

-Soy arqueóloga-dice, como si fuese obvio-, llevo estudiando fenómenos no comunes desde que era una niña. Este árbol-lo señala-, es una de las principales cosas que aprendíamos en Ohara, cuando comenzábamos nuestra formación como expertos-una sonrisa triste aparece en su gesto, al recordar su isla natal-, pero, los arqueólogos de Ohara éramos los únicos que sabíamos de la existencia de tal árbol, solo hay uno en todo el Grand Line, y es este. Decidimos guardar el secreto al mundo, aunque, todavía no sabemos cómo llegan las frutas a sus usuarios. Si un humano tiene un deseo, una fruta del diablo se formará para él, y tarde o temprano esa fruta llegará a manos de su legítimo dueño-.

-Bueno-salta de repente el capitán-, lo importante es que los dos están vivos y con nosotros, ¿no?-su característica gran sonrisa está impresa en sus facciones-, entonces volvamos al Merry, aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. No todos nuestros sueños se cumplirán por comer unas simples frutas, tenemos que conseguirlos por nuestra cuenta, ¿no es así?-.

-¡Sí!-exclamamos todos, con una risa, viendo como Luffy va corriendo al barco, siguiéndole nosotros.

En mitad de la carrera, tomo a Sanji por la mano, sonriéndole, y devolviéndome él la sonrisa.

-Ya no nos separarán, nunca más-promete él.

-Y quien se atreva a hacerlo, que se atenga a las consecuencias-prometo yo.

Antes de subir al barco, lo retengo, al lado del casco de la nave, los dos metidos en el agua. Cojo su cara con delicadeza y le doy un beso en los labios, acariciándolos lentamente.

-Te amo-susurra.

-Y yo a ti, cocinero pervertido-respondo.

-Vamos tortolitos, que nos queda mucho camino por delante-miramos hacia arriba y vemos a toda la tripulación sonriendo pícaramente.

-Meteos en vuestros asuntos, mirones-les grito, algo sonrojado.

-Eso, que luego nosotros nos meteremos en los nuestros-me susurra Sanji al oigo, abrazándome, y yo poniéndome colorado.

-A tus deseos, Sanji-murmuro con una risa, agarrando la escalera, y comenzando a subir, llevando a mi rubio conmigo…

**Holaaaa ^^ ¿Qué tal todos y todas? Bueno, pues aquí el final oficial de Carta desde el cielo. ¿Quieren algo más? ¿Un lemon? ¿Una muerte sin retorno? Yo por mi parte, con que pasen a leerlo me hace feliz y si dejan un comentario, les levanto una estatua XDDD En fin, feliz San Valentín, y nos vemos en otros fics futuros. Besos y abrazos para todos ^^**

**Ah, he aquí la canción de este capi: **

**They you have snatched me**

**And an emptiness in me has stayed.**

**Alone, I have felt alone,**

**Through you never left my side…**

**I look for you,**

**But I don't find you.**

**Don't leave me, please,**

**Without you I cannot exist.**

**But finally,**

**I have you to my side.**

**I won't let you go**

**Until it is with me.**

**I look at you and see you,**

**I smile you and you smile me.**

**But on having touched itself,**

**I cannot do it.**

**The fury invaded me again**

**On having been able to feel you,**

**I need to have you**

**To believe that an illusion isn´t alone.**

**But finally,**

**I have you to my side.**

**I won't let you go**

**Until it is with me.**

**To the end I can:**

**Touch you, feel you,**

**Love you.**

**Don't go away**

**I won't be able to**

**Stand losing you again.**


End file.
